Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party, popularly known as the Nazi Party. He was the ruler of Germany from 1933 to 1945, serving as chancellor from 1933 to 1945 and as head of state (Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the Nazi Party in 1920 and became its leader in 1921. Following his imprisonment after a failed coup in 1923, he gained support by promoting nationalism, antisemitism and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and propaganda. He was appointed chancellor in 1933, and quickly established a totalitarian and fascist dictatorship. Hitler pursued a foreign policy with the declared goal of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for Germany, directing the resources of the state toward this goal. His rebuilt Wehrmacht invaded Poland in 1939, leading to the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Within three years, Germany and the Axis powers occupied most of Europe and large parts of Africa, East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. However, the Allies gained the upper hand from 1942 onward and in 1945 Allied armies invaded Germany from all sides. His forces committed numerous atrocities during the war, including the systematic killing of as many as 17 million civilians including the genocide of an estimated six million Jews, a crime known as the Holocaust. During the final days of the war in 1945, Hitler married his long-time mistress Eva Braun. Less than 40 hours later, the two committed suicide. Physical Appearance Hitler is best known for his short black hair, blue eyes, and small, square moustache. He wears a Nazi uniform, consisting of a tan jacket and pants and black boots. A red armband with the Nazi insignia, the swastika, dons his left bicep. Personality Hitler has a very short temper, due to the amount of stupidity that goes on inside Queen Beryl's fortress. Alongside that, he doesn't seem to take kindly of being a villain who gets pushed around a lot or to failure of his plans. If his patients are pushed to the limits he's known to go on a ranting spree that won't stop until he's reached his point. Depending on how angry he is it could takes hours. Abilities Hitler is a master manipulator and can brainwash others to do his dirty work. Not too much is known of his other abilities, considering he only did battle once in the "YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest For YouTube" game. In battle, he uses the Lance of Longinus as his main weapon of choice, and using it to silence his enemies should he pierce them. It's unknown if he inherited any powers from the Gem of 4Chan City, but if he did it's too late to tell. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube It's unknown when Queen Beryl found Hitler and the Nazi survivors, but she found him interesting to recruit him considering his history. Hitler finds her annoying and hopes using her to achieve his goal of obtaining the power of the God of Chaos. With his many soldiers, he was able to create and contain the Desu Virus and its source, Suiseiseki. As a reward for his services to the queen, he was given the Gem of 4Chan City. The Quest for YouTube Though Hitler is an Elite soldier in Queen Beryl's Anonymous troupe he doesn't play too big a role until the end of the Second Act. Once the gems are gathered, Beryl and a few select Anonymous members leave for Final Destination, leaving Hitler in charge of her fortress. As the Unification Squad enters, he unleashes Suiseiseki to dispose of them. Knowing she would fail, Hitler confronts them himself. Before their fight, he gives them the 4Chan City Gem and attacks. It's a fierce battle, but he's no match for them. After his enemies are teleported to Final Destination, Hitler is left to bleed to death in the throne room. Even when the team returns to reforge the gem, his body still remains bleeding out. It's unknown what became of it after the final battle against Siobhan and Purin. Special Attacks Lance of Longinus: Named after the sacred weapon Hitler uses. Uses lightning fast reflexes, he pierces every enemy before him with the holy blade. Should he manages to bleed them, there's a chance they'll temporarily lose their magical abilities. Trivia *Though Hitler uses the battle sprite, music, and quotes from "Persona 2: Innocent Sin," he was to be based off the Hitler from the movie "Downfall." Unfortunately, the Creator didn't see the movie yet and couldn't fully incorporate the correct personality into the character. *The choice to leave Hitler's body in the throne room was to possibly hint this may not be the last time we see the Fuhrer. *The battle music used for Hitler is "Knights of the Holy Lance" from "Persona 2: Innocent Sin." *Throughout most of the game, Hitler has spoke German, but begins speaking English when he becomes 4Chan City's leader. Though the text box has him speaking English, he was suppose to speaking German the whole time. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cross-Over